magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jack Sue
Relacje Rodzina Sue Elizabeth Sue - matka; trudno określić, czy dumna jest z podróżniczych poczynań synka, lecz z całą pewnością ból sprawia jej widok Séamus starającego się zapełnić lukę po Brianie. Bob Sue - ojciec; ten pozytywny człowiek zawsze miał dobry kontakt z bliźniakami, jednak nie można tutaj mówić o żadnej szczególnej więzi. Jane Mary Sue - najstarsza siostra; między tym lodowym klonem matki, a bliźniakami-pajacami nieraz dochodziło do starć, jednak zważywszy na siłę więzi rodziny Sue, zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Catherine Sue - starsza siostra; najcieplejsza kobieta z tej gałązki Sue, chociaż jej faworytem był zdecydowanie najmłodszy z braci, również z Jackiem ma bardzo dobre kontakty i chętnie (chociaż z niedowierzaniem) słucha jego opowieści. †Brian Sue - młodszy bliźniak jednojajowy; nie trzeba wiele mówić o tym, jak silna więź istniała między tymi dwoma, jeśli się wie, że po śmierci Briana Jack postanowił połowę życia oddać dla niego; Brian uważany był zawsze za tego sprytniejszego, jednak to Jack był z nich dwóch prawdziwym geniuszem. †Martin Sue - młodszy brat; Jack pisał mu wypracowania w Hogwarcie, razem z Brianem robili mu głupie żarty, a potem kontakt jakoś się urwał - do czasu, aż młody mściciel nie postanowił wcielić w życie swojego planu i opłacić to... swoim życiem; Jack nie może sobie wybaczyć również jego odejścia, lecz miało to miejsce tak szybko po Brianie, że nie zdążył nawet przyswoić sobie dobrze tej informacji. Wygląd Kiedyś z daleka Jack faktycznie wyglądał jak typowy Sue, lecz te wszystkie przygody zmieniły go. Opalona karnacja, wypłowiałe i zniszczone włosy w niczym nie upodabniają go do chłopaczka z bogatej czystokrwistej rodziny. Brązowe oczy o przenikliwym spojrzeniu podkreślał czarnym mazidłem, aby dodać sobie trochę mroku i tajemniczości. Brwi nie odznaczają się niczym specjalnym. Po prostu są i je widać. Takie zwykłe, proste, lekko zgięte tam gdzie trzeba. Nos prosty, elegancki, czubek pochylony ku dołowi. Niejeden mógłby zazdrościć mu tej części ciała. Usta kształtne, zazwyczaj niedostrzegane z powodu krótkich wąsów, w jakich Jack się lubuje. Do tego skromna, lecz długa bródka zawiązana w dwa frywolne warkoczyki, z którymi się żegna przy każdym powrocie do domu, aby nie doprowadzić ciotek do zawału. Niegdyś kruczoczarne, teraz jaśniejsze włosy, sięgają mu za ramiona. Kilka pasm splecionych na dzikusa, kilka luźno sobie latających, nieczesanych od kilku lat. Takie piękne, mocne i grube włosy, a jak zaniedbane! Właściwie cały uchodził kiedyś za całkiem przystojnego, szczególnie ze swoimi dobrze zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Podczas pirackiego życia porzucił wszelkie eleganckie odzienia na rzecz nowej mody składającej się z przypadkowych ubrań, często znalezionych, bądź wykradzionych pokonanym. Swego czasu przewiązywał się chustami, a dopiero na nie zakładał swój zniszczony, skórzany kapelusz (również nieznanego pochodzenia). Na nadgarstkach lubił nosić bransoletki, zaś na wiecznie zaniedbanych dłoniach pierścienie wysadzane tanimi kamieniami. Jego ulubioną częścią garderoby były od zawsze paski. Podczas kariery podróżnika nosił nawet po kilka naraz. Ku rozbawieniu rodziny trzymał u boku również prawdziwą szablę (na wypadek starcia z mugolami) oraz pistolet (zawsze bez nabojów). Różdżkę miał bezpiecznie schowaną w zapinanej kieszeni kamizelki. Czasami malował sobie na prawym policzku bliznę w kształcie krzyżyka dla ozdoby (i żeby wyglądać groźniej). Aktualnie jego cera znów jest blada, zaś włosy kruczoczarne. Ubiera się w szaty brata. Usposobienie Zdolności magiczne Bogin Kraken - karaibska odmiana podwodnej bestii o wielkich mackach i przerażającym pysku; Jacuś przeżył z nim raz bliskie spotkanie, po którym ze statku z załogą został tylko on i ręka kompana, nieudolnie deportowanego razem z nim; potwór przypomina mu o nieprzygotowaniu się na złe sytuacje i ciężar odpowiedzialności związany z zabieraniem kogokolwiek ze sobą na niebezpieczne wyprawy. Amortencja Wszelkie zapachy, jakie można spotkać na statku, takie jak wilgoć drewna, podgniłe belki, czy zapach ryb (no i kapka rumu). Widok z Ain Eingarp Oto śmiałek! Oto zwycięzca! Prawdziwy zdobywca świata! Jack w swoim zwykłym stroju pirackim, mogący być sobą, gdyż w świecie lustra nie ma luki po Brianie, którą musi zapełnić. Może być bliźniakiem, jakim zawsze był. Luźne spodnie, zbyt duża lniana koszula, podejrzana skórzana kamizelka i wysokie buty, które całkiem dobrze radzą sobie z nieprzepuszczaniem wody do środka. Brzęk monet aż wysypujących się z kieszeni aż sam jest tworzony przez wyobraźnię na widok złotych krążków podrygujących przy każdym ruchu. Na każdym palcu ozdobny pierścień, również ten rodowy... czyżby podświadomie nosił w sobie uczucie żalu, że gdyby Sue był "normalnym" rodem, byłby następną głową rodziny? Unoszące się wokół mapy, książki, w tle jakiś mały smoczek bawiący się radośnie szczuroszczetem. Każde podniesienie ręki pozwalało przesunąć latające papiery, bądź przyzwać leżącą na stoliku laleczkę Voodoo. Zbyt długie, poplątane włosy, a w nich kawałki gałązek i mchu. Zapach przygody. Pojedyncze kosmyki wplątane w koraliki zdobyte na Karaibach. Symbol wspomnienia. Na głowę zakłada kapelusz. Prawdziwy, kapitański. Podsumowanie posiadanej wiedzy i umiejętności W szkole uczył się bardzo dobrze, jak wiadomo teraz część wiedzy wypadła. Używa magii na co dzień, czasem nawet dość intensywnie, jak to na poszukiwacza przygód przystało. Jego wiedza dotyczy głównie Karaibów: geografii, kultury, flory, fauny, języków (umie posługiwać się hiszpańskim, francuskim i kreolskim w pewnym zakresie). Wie dużo o voodoo. W głowie ma też pełno opowieści o tajemnych skarbach i artefaktach. Potrafi sam obsługiwać statek. Kiedyś dostał od brata altówkę, na której, według jego subiektywnego uznania, umie sobie coś tam zagrać tak "dla siebie". Subiektywność jest tutaj pojęciem kluczowym. To czego jeszcze nie umie? Być poważnym człowiekiem. Chyba, że gra. Bo Jack "Poważny" Sue nie istnieje. Nie ciekawią go także eliksiry jako takie i latanie na miotle. Powietrze zdecydowanie nie jest jego żywiołem, o wiele bardziej woli wodę... ale wiadomo, że samą wodą maszt nie ruszy statku. Szkoda. Biografia 1950 Życie Jack'a rozpoczęło się przyjściem na świat jako pierwszy syn Boba Sue i Elizabeth Malfoy. Zaraz po nim wyskoczył Brian. Matka chciała utrzeć nosa Mary Sue, za którą niespecjalnie przepadała, dlatego nazwała chłopców celtyckimi imionami. Niestety zadzieranie z głową rodu źle się kończy - starszy bliźniak został przyjęty do rodziny jako "Jack" i tak już zostało. Sam również nie używał swojego prawdziwego imienia. Z przyzwyczajenia. Przez pierwsze lata bliźniacy byli nie do rozróżnienia. Te same upodobania, te same zdolności, o identycznych wdziankach nie wspominając. W Hogwarcie od pierwszych chwil czuli się jak ryby w wodzie. W centrum zainteresowania, potrafiący rozbawić wszystkich. Korzystali ze swojej identyczności bardzo często podczas dowcipów mniej, bądź bardziej głupich. Zawsze wiedzieli, do czego mogą się posunąć, żeby nie wpaść w większe tarapaty. Właściwie największym nadużyciem popisywali się w pierwszej klasie. Na zajęcia uczył się tylko jeden z nich. Bez względu na to, jakie imię zostało wyczytane, do odpowiedzi szedł ten przygotowany. Tajemnica się jednak wydała, dlatego bracia Sue zostawali zawsze wypytywani oboje. Na pierwszy rzut oka identyczni, po lepszym poznaniu ukazywały się różnice w ich charakterze. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie musieli na pokaz udawać klonów. Brian był zawsze bardziej cwany, przemyślny i reprezentacyjny. Jack uchodził za głupiego śmieszka. Nikt nigdy im nie wierzył, kiedy przyznawali się, który z nich jest starszy. Brian pozwalał jednak swojemu bratu trochę dominować w ich bliźniaczej relacji. Chociaż sam miał Jack'a za mniej pojętnego od siebie, czuł, że ten skrywa w sobie jakieś sekrety. I miał rację. Nawet wtedy, kiedy ten zaczął opowiadać o swoich planach na przyszłość, a Brian stał się Naczelnym Kujonem Slytherinu, wciąż nie odbiegał wiele od ocen młodszego brata. Jack pragnął być podróżnikiem, a przy najbliższych nie ukrywał, że tak konkretniej, to takim pirackim. Stało się to przez ogrom przeczytanych powieści przygodowych oraz z powodu niesamowitej ciekawości i ciągoty do przygód. Chciał poznać świat, a nie siedzieć w rezydencji Sue przez całe życie, jak niemal połowa rodziny. Dobrze też wiedział, co oni wszyscy myślą na temat mieszkania jego rodziców w Londynie. Stary Kontynent się niemal nic dla nich nie liczył. Ciekawe, co powiedzą w takim razie o Karaibach. 1967 OWUTEMy nie były mu potrzebne, jednak dla niepoznaki napisał je, w dodatku na przyzwoite oceny. Sue nie wymagali nigdy od chłopców ambicji zawodowych, dlatego też nie było niczym dziwnym, kiedy Jack i Brian po ukończeniu szkoły wrócili do domu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. O ile ten drugi jeszcze się wahał nad wyborem zawodu, starszy bliźniak po prostu spakował się pewnego dnia i wyruszył w podróż. Niemal cały dzień wędrował z domu położonego gdzieś na pustkowiu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zabrał ze sobą tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Różdżkę (miał wtedy niemal taką samą, jak Brian), parę drobniaków, mapę oraz prowiant. Po zachodzie słońca dotarł do brzegu najprawdziwszego oceanu. Nie da się opisać szczęścia, jakie go ogarnęło. Nie miał pojęcia, że mieszka tak blisko granicy lądu. Z oddali dojrzał małe światełka jakiejś osady portowej, jednak nie miał już sił, aby tam dojść. Znakomicie wyspał się na trawie pod gołym niebem, po czym zakatarzony trafił do doków. Miał wyjątkowe szczęście, gdyż udało mu się załapać na podróż handlową na Haiti w zamian za drobne przysługi. Rejs rozpoczynał się dopiero za dwa dni, do tego czasu pozwolono mu spać w jednym z pokojów wynajętych dla załogi. Nie spędził tu jednak przyjemnych chwil. Przywykły do luksusów Jack, niemal na śmierć wystraszył się, kiedy zobaczył chodzącego na podłodze... pająka. Chłopak wiedział, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Skoro chciał być prawdziwym piratem, musiał się dostosować i zapomnieć o wygodach, do jakich był przyzwyczajony. Jako pomocnik kupców trafił do Port-au-Prince. Haiti zrobiło na młodym Sue bardzo duże wrażenie. Kolonialne miasteczko ociekało nieznaną Jack'owi świeżością i wprost zachęcało do czerpania z życia wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Niestety nie było łatwo znaleźć innego czarodzieja, który chętnie wymieniłby galeony za lokalną walutę, lecz kiedy młodzieńcowi już się udało, niczym syn marnotrawny wydał wszystkie zabrane ze sobą oszczędności. Co prawda większą część mu ukradziono, kiedy pijany wałęsał się po lokalnych karczmach, dlatego nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego sakiewka zaczęła świecić pustkami. Rozpoczął ponownie poszukiwania jakiegoś zajęcia. Nie był wybredny w sprawie wynagrodzenia: samo pożywienie wystarczało mu całkowicie. Niestety nie miał szczęścia - zdolności jakie posiadał, stawiały go w kolejce o pracę u Mugoli na tym samym miejscu, co afrykańskich niewolników. Niechętnie więc musiał wydobyć różdżkę (nadłamaną, ale przynajmniej była) i ruszyć do poznanych już wcześniej czarodziejów. Nie szczycili się oni wielką gościnnością, bądź dobrocią serca - prawdę mówiąc byli gorsi od tamtejszych Mugoli. Nastawieni na handel nie potrzebowali jakiegoś Jack'a. Czas uciekał, a żołądek domagał się strawy. Wbrew pozorom trudno było znaleźć cokolwiek zdatnego do użytku. Owoce z pobliskich drzew oberwane, zwierzęta spłoszone. Przypominając sobie w myślach wszystkich zaklęć, jakich nauczył się w Hogwarcie, zebrał dobytek i ruszył w głąb dżungli. Przedzierając się przez gęsto rosnące rośliny, nasłuchiwał otoczenia. Może uda mu się spotkać jakiegoś ptaka, bądź inną zwierzynę? Był na tyle daleko od mugolskiej osady, że bez problemu mógł rzucać Drętwotą w korony drzew. Jego spojrzenie, zazwyczaj skupione na gruncie, co jakiś czas unosiło się, aby rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Jednak nie trwało to długo - Jack wiedział już, jakie ciekawe istotki mogą się czaić w tego typu lasach. Węże, pająki, mrówki i inne owady... Stany Zjednoczone ze swoim skorpionem i czarną wdową wydawały się przy tym utopią. Nie, żeby Sue mieli z niepożądanymi istotkami jakieś problemy. W końcu do obowiązków skrzatów domowych należało pozbycie się tych niebezpiecznych, nawet dla czarodziejów, stworzeń. Jack nie szedł długo. Usłyszał nagle dźwięk łamanej gałązki, po czym jakaś nieznana mu siła pociągnęła do góry. Magia magią, ale tradycyjne pułapki były zaskoczeniem dla każdego. Sue skomentował zaistniałą sytuację krzykiem, który poniósł się po tropikalnym lesie. Emocje dość szybko ustąpiły miejsca rozsądkowi. Difindo poszło w ruch i już po chwili młody czarodziej spadł prosto na jednego z polujących tubylców. Wbrew przypuszczeniom, nie posiadali oni żadnych trujących strzałek, ani żadnej innej broni atakującej z dystansu, tak więc Jack nie skończył jak Harambe, a powstał. Bez większego problemu zneutralizował napastników, po czym uciekł jak najdalej. Przez myśl przeszło mu zabranie sobie jednego z tubylczych wojowników jako obiadek, lecz zrezygnował z tego pomysłu bardzo szybko. Wolał nie zadzierać z obcymi bardziej, niż to było konieczne. Niewiele myśląc wskoczył do jaskini... która okazała się zamieszkana. Coś świsnęło w powietrzu i po chwili młodzieniec, oswoiwszy wzrok ze światłem pochodni, mógł stwierdzić, że jego różdżka całkiem ładnie pękła, uderzywszy uprzednio o kamienną ścianę. Wysunięty z cisowej, czternastocalowej otoczki włos wili spowodował u Jack'a ściśnięcie w żołądku. Był bezbronny, zmarnował jakiejś piękności (być może nawet z jego rodziny) cenne włosie, nie miał się czym bronić, mama będzie zła, no i najważniejsze: jak on sobie teraz poradzi? Miał naprawdę niesamowite szczęście, a wszystko, dzięki dobrym genom. Urodziwy chłopczyna spodobał się bowiem napastniczce (bo też z kobietą miał w tym momencie do czynienia), dlatego zaprowadziła go do swoich. Od razu zaczął przepraszać za sparaliżowanych współplemieńców, czym wzbudził tylko rozbawienie ogółu. Zgromadzeni w dość przestronnej jaskini nie byli bowiem Mugolami, lecz czarodziejami, sprowadzonymi tutaj z Afryki. W przeciwieństwie do niewolników, tylko udawali cichych i posłusznych, aby po przepłynięciu na Nowy Ląd, pod osłoną nocy opuścić osadę niemagicznych, aby rozpocząć nowe życie na nieznanych ziemiach. Z czasem ich społeczeństwo się rozrosło. Zawiązali niewielkie kontakty z czarodziejami przybywającymi tutaj z Europy oraz z innych stron świata. Z czasem zaczęli przygarniać również niewolnicze dzieci z osad mugolskich, u których ujawniały się niezwykłe zdolności. Czarodziejska społeczność Karaibów rozrastała się, a wraz z nim nowa kultura, również ta magiczna. Jack pierwotnie myślał, że dostał szansę na pobyt u tubylców dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu, lecz czarownica ze śmiechem wyjaśniła mu krótko prawdziwy powód - wyczuwała jego talent. Sue został stopniowo wprowadzany w tajniki Voodoo. Do tej pory myślał, że to tylko bajeczki, lecz ta dziedzina bardzo go zainteresowała. Oprócz zajmowania się magią, poznawał lokalne zioła, zwierzęta i nie tylko. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy jego włosy zaczęły sięgać ramion, a elegancki garnitur zastąpiony został niechlujnym strojem pirackim stworzonym z losowych elementów, wykradzionych ukradkiem od Mugoli. Po jakimś roku zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wypada napisać do rodziny. Jedna z tuzina papug, jakie opuściły Haiti, niosą list dla Brajana. 1968 Rejs, mający być "zwykłą" przygodą, okazał się czymś znacznie większym. Karaiby skrywały w sobie jeszcze więcej pokładów magicznych tajemnic, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Legenda o handlarzu statkami była najprawdziwszą prawdą. Jack odkrył, czym jest siła perswazji i że tak naprawdę, nie potrafi niczego sam załatwić. Rozpaczliwe błagania nie działały na każdego, śledzenie na każdym kroku też nie. Zdenerwowany handlarz po prostu zaatakował Sue. Pojedynek nie trwał długo, lecz był bardzo intensywny. Czarownik pokonał Jack'a, dając mu możliwość ucieczki. Liżąc rany po bolesnej porażce, młodzieniec postanowił skupić się na walce, chociaż trochę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się pojedynkował, dlatego wypadł z wprawy. Przedstawiciele Voodoo nie byli skłonni do pomocy w tej kwestii, wciąż uparcie siedzieli z laleczkami. Poćwiczyli jednak z młodym Sue, mimo wszystko i tak byli lepsi od niego. Kiedy jego umiejętności się poprawiły, ruszył w kolejny rejs. Tym razem zaskoczył go sztorm. Płynący z nim czarodziej potrafił sprytnymi zaklęciami okiełznać morze tak, żeby się nie potopili, jednak na ich drodze pojawił się poważniejszy problem. 1969 Jack roześmiał się trzymając brudnymi palcami liścik od braciszka. Perfumowany pergamin podrażnił tylko jego nos, który odwykł od takich sztucznych zapachów. Ale zgodnie z wolą Briana, zebrał się i wyruszył na spotkanie z rodziną. Użył w tym celu jednego z kominków w Port-au-Prince. Pojawił się z niewielkim tobołkiem w salonie w godzinach poobiednich. Na całe szczęście było lato i rodzina spędzała czas w ogrodzie. Kto wie, jak zareagowałyby wybredne ciotki na widok tak zaniedbanego mężczyzny. Z pewnością poleciałoby w jego stronę sporo zaklęć, niekoniecznie czyszczących. Pierwszy Jack'a zobaczył Brian. Oczy mu niemal wypadły na widok kogoś, kto kilka lat temu był jego idealną kopią. Doprowadziwszy starszego bliźniaka do porządku, wyjaśnił mu bardziej szczegółowo powód zaproszenia, po czym zaprowadził do rodziny. Oczywiście oberwało mu się za ucieczkę z domu. Jack ćwiczył z bratem dzień, w dzień. W przerwach, podczas których Brian pracował w sklepie ciotki, pirat nadrabiał rodzinne zaległości. Milion razy opowiadał młodszym kuzynom o swoich przygodach, w które mało kto mu tak naprawdę wierzył. "Widziałem ich. Widma zmarłych. Nie duchy, ale prawdziwe widma niewidoczne dla każdego. Tylko nie mów tego nikomu" wyznał pewnego dnia Brianowi z szalonym błyskiem oku. Młodszy bliźniak nie wiedział, czy mu wierzyć, więc po prostu to zignorował. Ćwiczenia zaklęć niewerbalnych były tak naprawdę okropnie nudne. Nim Brajanowi jakieś wyszło, Jack zdążył już skupić się na obserwowaniu trawy, dlatego obrywał za każdym razem. Sam nie atakował młodszego, bał się, że zrobi mu krzywdę. Został w domu okrągły rok. Podczas niego również ćwiczył magię niewerbalną, ale w ukryciu przed Brajanem. Chciał go zaskoczyć. Dlatego podczas jednego z pojedynków, rzucił w braciszka wężem wiedząc o tym, jak ten straszył Martina. Trochę się poszarpali wtedy, ale wrócili do ćwiczeń. Tym razem oboje używali niewerbalnej, co wychodziło topornie, lecz starszemu wychodziło lepiej. Ich zabawy niestety się skończyły, kiedy zostali odesłani na dywanik do babki Sue za spalenie lasu Szatańską Pożogą. Jack uciekł na Karaiby. Od tego czasu zaczął wracać na święta do domu. "Co ty właściwie robisz... jak ciebie nie ma?" "Świat jest pełen niewyjaśnionych tajemnic, braciszku..." "A konkretniej?" "Tylko nie mów nikomu... Słyszałeś o insygniach śmierci?" "I ty ich szukasz?" "Trochę tak... a trochę nie. Spotkałem się z legendami mówiącymi o podobnych przedmiotach i innych magicznych miejscach. Ale najważniejsza jest... PRZYGODA." 1973 Czas mijał, Jack rósł w siłę. Cały czas zgłębiał tajniki Voodoo, nie zapominając o innych dziedzinach magii. Podczas medytacji Calimby słyszał jak opisywała wizerunki różnych ludzi, lecz nie potrafił określić, czy to dusze żywych, czy zmarłych. Oczywiście nie próbował sam wchodzić w trans. Wiedział, że to zbyt niebezpieczne na jego poziomie. Wiedział, jakie są skutki opętania. Ale przy Calimbie u boku pewnie stawiał kroki w nieznanym świecie. W końcu była najlepsza. Statkiem poruszał się w dalszym ciągu. Trauma po ostatnim wypadku częściowo minęła. Zabrał ze sobą jak najmniejszą ilość osób i wypłynął w morze. Chciał znaleźć skarb ukryty na jednej z wielu wysepek. Przy sobie miał busolę pragnień, którą dostał ostatnio na święta. O prawdziwości jej działania mógł się przekonać, kiedy trafił w to samo miejsce, co podczas pierwszej podróży. Znów spotkał handlarza, lecz tym razem udało mu się go pokonać. Jack nigdy nie był złą osobą. Wypuścił czarownika w zamian za jeden ze statków. Na świecie było wiele magicznych środków transportu. Te lepsze statki potrafiły latać, bądź pływać pod wodą, ale Jack zadowolił się jednym dość niepozornym, niewielkim, takim którego mógłby obsłużyć samodzielnie. Nigdy nie był specjalnie wymagający. Zadowolony z siebie kontynuował podróże małe i duże, szukając różnych artefaktów, w tym insygniów śmierci, o których ktoś wspomniał w porcie kilka lat temu. Tym razem w samotności. Dla Jack'a jednak czas nie istniał, dlatego nawet nie myślał, że plotka mogła "wygasnąć". W jego świecie, insygnia wciąż spoczywały w jakimś kufrze, w ukrytej jaskini, bądź zakopane pod ziemią. 1975 Pewnego czerwcowego poranka Calimba poradziła mu wrócić do domu na dłuższy czas. Wciąż była pod wrażeniem niegasnącego zapału młodzieńca. Za każdym razem, kiedy go widziała, był w trakcie ćwiczeń w rozwijaniu jednej z umiejętności: zaklęć, tajnik voodoo, bądź magii niewerbalnej. Czasem znikał na kilka dni w lesie, aby pospędzać trochę czasu w trudnych warunkach, czasem ruszał w podróż. Nie mógł jednak zostać na zawsze u karaibskich czarodziejów. Nie pasował tu. Calimba bała się, że ściągnie na nich nieszczęście (nie, żeby był przeklęty, po prostu był zbyt nieprzewidywalny). Poza tym chciała, aby spędzał więcej czasu z rodziną i bardziej skupił się na przyszłości. Nie miał prawie grosza przy duszy, co może nie było mu potrzebne w dżungli, ale poza nią już tak. Nie mógł liczyć cały czas na pomoc rodziny. Jack wyleciał z jaskini zaraz po tym, jak Calimba dowiedziała się, że nie opisywał nigdzie swoich podróży ani bezcennych informacji, jakie zdobywał. Teraz już musiał wrócić do domu. Od razu skontaktował się ze swoim bliźniakiem. Brian wziął miesiąc wolnego specjalnie dla ukochanego brata. Najpierw spędzili kolejne godziny na pojedynkowaniu się. Brian nie miał żadnych szans z wyćwiczonym poszukiwaczem przygód. Przed snem (wciąż mieli wspólny pokój), Jack opowiadał bratu o swoich przygodach, a ten tylko się śmiał, niedowierzając w niektórych momentach. Kilka dni poszaleli w Nowym Jorku przypominając sobie, jak to jest wrabiać ludzi w bliźniacze żarty. Brian musiał wrócić do Londynu, lecz powrócił do rodzinnego domu już po tygodniu, aby dalej harcować z Jack'iem. Przywiózł mu też piękny prezent - starą altówkę. Instrument został kiedyś trafiony jakimś zaklęciem, dlatego nie dało się usunąć z niego rys. Brian wiedział, że tego nie sprzeda, dlatego wcisnął braciszkowi okazując swoje "szlachetne serce". Dodał też jakiś tekst, że to instrument dla prawdziwego pirata. Jack był zauroczony instrumentem. Gdyby nie zaklęcie wyciszające, pewnie wywalono by go z domu za próby gry na rozstrojonym instrumencie. Niestety nikt w rodzinie nie mógł mu z tym pomóc, dlatego wyruszył do Nowego Jorku szukać kogoś takiego. Pieniądze od rodzinki poświęcił na naukę gry, na nastrojonej już altówce. Głębokie i łagodne dźwięki już po jakimś czasie rozlegały się w rezydencji Sue, tworząc proste melodie. Jack jednak często lubił eksperymentować, a tego nikt już nie chciał słuchać. 1976 Szum morza i dźwięki altówki były tym, co go uspokajało i dawało sensu życia. Płynął sam na swoim statku w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód. Teraz jednak prowadził dziennik. Nie przyczyniła się do tego jednak Calimba, lecz niedawno spotkany Newton Scamander. Jack dopiero wtedy zaczął żałować, że nie spisywał swoich przeżyć i obserwacji. Przecież w życiu widział tyle istot, o których mógłby porozmawiać z magizoologiem! Czarodzieje spędzili ze sobą kilka dni, Scamander był niezmiernie wdzięczny Sue za zabranie go w rejs, podczas którego z bliska mógł obserwować walenie długoszyjne. Jack odetchnął z ulgą na wieść, że zwierzęta te nie są gatunkiem zagrożonym. Widział już, jak magizoolog łapie jakieś żuki do walizki, żeby je ochronić. Ale coś o wielkości kilku stóp? Z drugiej strony, bardzo chciał to zobaczyć i właściwie cały czas wyobrażał sobie, jak mogłoby to się stać. 4 kwietnia 1977 Busola wskazywała konkretny kierunek od kilku dni. Płynął cierpliwie ku celu, lecz nagle przedmiot zaczął wariować. Igła obracała się jak szalona, zatrzymując się w końcu w innym kierunku. W dodatku drgała niespokojnie, jakby chciała go pospieszyć. Jack tylko tępo wpatrywał się w horyzont przez chwilę, dopiero potem sięgnął po mapę. Zaśmiał się widząc, że busola wskazuje na Wielką Brytanię. Czyżby nagle zatęsknił za bratem i nawet tego nie zauważył? Popukał w busolę, aby się uspokoiła, lecz ona nie słuchała. Płynął więc dalej przed siebie w tym samym kierunku, co poprzednio. W pewnym momencie źle się poczuł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, usłyszał krzyk. Brzmiało to całkiem realnie, ale przecież był sam. Po chwili zrozumiał. To on krzyczał.